The present invention relates to novel amidomethyl-substituted 2-(4-sulfonylamino)-3-hydroxy-3,4-dihydro-2H-chromen-6-yl derivatives with a potassium channel-blocking effect, in particular with an effect influencing the cardiovascular system, and also to medicaments containing these compounds. Furthermore, the invention relates to a process for the preparation of the novel compounds and intermediate products of this process.
Indanes, benzopyrans and analogues of such compounds which have potassium channel-blocking effects, and in particular effects beneficially influencing the cardiovascular system, are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,356 (=WO 00/12077).
Published international application no. WO 00/58300 discloses chroman derivatives which are suitable as medicaments, in particular antiarhythmically effective medicaments.